Scenarios
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: Just some situations that i think would seem cool/romantic/interesting in my mind. I'll write these as they come to my head. Most of these will probably played by Wolf and Fox, of course. Slash will definitely be present, so be wary.
1. Eternity

Narrator: Hey, what's up. Back again.

Fox: GUY! *gives a great big hug*

Wolf: Wh…why do you write Fox so out of canon in your story prefaces?

Narrator: For the same reason I give you so much self-awareness in my story prefaces.

Wolf: … fair enough.

Narrator: anyway, I'm sure you already know this, but given that I am a hopeless romantic, I sometimes have silly little visions of cute little situations. So I'm going to have you two act that out for me, since it is completely unrealistic in my own life.

Wolf: You are… you are so cruel…

Narrator: I love you too.

Fox (Still clutching the narrator, looking up): Wait, you never told us you were a hopeless romantic!

Narrator: Fox… look at yourself. Look at what you are doing. Look at the website this story is posted on.

Fox: … yeah you're right.

Narrator: Now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself, Lets begin this series of shorts then and embarrass myself some more.

* * *

><p>Eternity<p>

Fox sat at the top of the hill in the park, eyes closed as he felt the sharp, gentle grass beneath his feet. All around him was the hustle and bustle of activity; children were playing in the playground with their parents to watch over them, a white tabby in very businesslike attire was speaking briskly into his phone, obviously frustrated with whoever was on the other line, and a few adolescent teens were sitting on one of the park benches, talking about the nothings that meant the world to them. While the vulpine wasn't asleep, his relaxation rivaled that sensation, as the breeze caressed his fur and spun around him, protecting him from all of the things in the world that did not matter… or perhaps did matter—it was difficult to say. He looked up at the sky and looked towards the sun, raising his hand to shield himself from the direct contact, and shifted his attention from the air to the warmth of the sun beating on his skin. The vulpine took a deep breath. A familiar scent relaxed him and he closed his eyes once more.

He remained that way for a few hour-long minutes. The noise of the people, cars, and games around him did not reach him.

'Standing in contentness, huh…' he thought, amongst other things. The clamorous silence continued for a few more minutes until the wolf leaning against his back mimicking his position broke it.

"What would you give to stay like this?" Wolf muttered, his statement hardly sounding like a question. But the vulpine breathed out an answer regardless.

"My life."

"We'll be sitting here every day in hell, then." The lupine said with a chuckle.

"I look forward to that."

They remained holding hands as the wind continued to embrace them both.

* * *

><p>Wolf: The fluff is…<p>

Narrator: Unreal. I am well aware.

Fox: It's so cute! I love it!

Narrator: well, of course you'd have to, what would that say about my self-esteem if you didn't?

Wolf: Well…

Narrator: Don't even.

Wolf: Ha.

Fox: I really do think you've gotten much better at this though.

Wolf: While I'd rather not admit it, I think so too.

Narrator: Thanks, you two. Lets just see what the readers think. Oh, and incidentally, this scene was pretty obviously m/m, but not all of these scenes will be, if I even get around to doing them. And before i forget, i do not own these characters, and if you're not into the M/M sort of thing, Ha, surprise, now get out.


	2. Combat Conversation

Narrator: well, after a long delay, I have a break from school, so here's a quick chapter that I had actually been thinking about for some time.

Wolf: Copious amounts of sex?

Narrator: Nah, this one is actually relatively tame in that regards.

Fox: That's disappointing.

Narrator: I… you…. *sigh*.

Fox: Hey, I'm just teasing.

Narrator: You aren't.

Fox: …No, I'm not.

Wolf: slut.

Fox: HEY! That's not nice.

Narrator (amidst the imminent bickering): Well, this will quickly get out of hand, so without further ado:

* * *

><p><strong>Combat conversation<strong>

Fox deftly dodged the punch aimed at his face, retaliating with a sweep against the lupine. Not to be outdone, Wolf leapt into the air with a somersault, swinging his food down upon the vulpine as he started coming down from the peak of his jump. Fox easily grabbed Wolf's leg, stopping the attack, to which the canine responded by twisting his body to free himself from his foe's grasp.

"So how are things going with Krystal?" Wolf playfully inquired as the duo continued to exchange blows.

"Ah, she's quite the handful. In fact, she's been so demanding as of late, I don't even know how I manage to keep up sometimes." Fox replied, lifting his arms to block the swinging foot coming from the right.

"I'm not surprised. Well, it can't be much worse than constantly having to rescue a certain frog we all know and love, right?" shot the wolf, along with a couple of quick jabs, which Fox sidestepped with ease. They were the only two people in the empty gymnasium style room at this late hour.

Fox began to go on the offensive, throwing a few punches of his own, along with a chuckle. "Yeah, you're definitely right about that. What about you? How's life as a normal civilian? I can't imagine how life must have been for you on the run, but it must be strange getting used to such a…" He paused as he threw a heavy kick towards Wolf's stomach. Wolf leapt back, avoiding the strike.

"… generic lifestyle, for lack of a better phrase." There was a brief period of inaction from both sides before Fox dashed in once more, throwing a punch toward's Wolf's chest.

Wolf sidestepped, grabbing the vulpine's arm as he whiffed. "It really isn't all that bad. Frankly, I'm far more dumbfounded by the fact that I received a complete pardon for all of my past actions. Just how many strings did you pull, Fox?" Wolf used Fox's momentum against him to throw the vulpine towards the opposite direction as he finished his question.

Fox, the nimble fighter he is, lands on his feet, as usual. "That is a secret between me and my connections, Wolfie." The vulpine smirked, re-assuming a battle stance. Wolf laughed.

"All's well that ends well, I guess." Wolf replied, leaping into the air as if to pounce on his prey.

"Hey now, that's a mistake, Wolf." Fox frowned. He read trajectory of the flying canine and landed a blow right on the Lupine's gut. With a groan of pain. Wolf is shot into the air quite a bit as he lands on the hard wood floor with a resounding thud. "Once you're in the air, you commit to that trajectory. You should know that." Fox continued. The Lupine remained motionless.

With a sigh, the Vulpine stepped towards the wolf that was now sprawled onto the floor, and checked his vital signs. The blow was powerful, but nothing that the canine wouldn't survive. Wolf was merely passed out from the shock of the attack.

"But man, every time we do this it feels like he's getting that much faster. I ought to step up my game." Fox mused as he lifted up the unconscious Wolf.

"Well, at least I still got it. Wolf's gonna be pissed when he wakes up. Ah well."

* * *

><p>Narrator: And that about does it for that chapter.<p>

Fox: Casual fist fights, nothing better than that.

Narrator: also not really a thing that ever happens.

Wolf: I don't know, I think It's pretty badass.

Narrator: That's why I wrote it. This one isn't even a slash! Frankly, I'm reasonably impressed with myself.


End file.
